


大猫饲养日记

by Ocean_fire



Series: 鬼见愁 [6]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22214107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ocean_fire/pseuds/Ocean_fire
Summary: 刚从魔界回来的某天早上，因为水土不服，哥变成了野兽（纯白的豹子/大猫），一反常态喜欢黏着蛋，各种圈地盘，舔弟弟，蹭人晚上兽性爆发艹弟弟，jj特别大恨不得一步到胃，咬着蛋后脖颈射了他一肚子，一夜7次最后终于满足了，一边舔着弟弟脖子一边用毛茸茸的肚皮压住他第二天早上醒来变回人鸡巴还插在里面。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Series: 鬼见愁 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1348108
Kudos: 28





	大猫饲养日记

  
被舔得发痒的但丁侧过身，结果却把耳后和后颈通通暴露在维吉尔的利齿下。他觉得有什么东西抵着自己的屁股，低头看去发现一个可以说巨大的阴茎从他交错的两腿之间穿过，紫红色的圆润龟头搭在他腿上。

尺寸严重不符合猫科动物的性器从维吉尔下腹部厚实的皮毛里伸出来，威慑一样紧贴着但丁的屁股。白色的毛衬得那根东西就像一个凶器。

“你要把这玩意儿塞进我屁股里吗？”但丁握住那根阴茎，维吉尔鼻子里喷出一股热气低头舔了舔弟弟后颈的碎发，弓着背用屌在但丁屁股缝里摩擦，喉咙里发出呼噜呼噜的声音。

平时维吉尔也不常在做爱时说话，一心做他无情的打桩机，但如此坦诚表示舒服也让但丁很受用。他摸着维吉尔发烫的鸡巴，龟头也就比但丁的拳头小一点有限，更不要说整根的长度，但丁下意识在自己肚子上比划，这下怕不是要顶到胃了。

但丁推开维吉尔一直在他脖颈边磨蹭的大脑袋，胡须的触感扎得他发痒。“你等下再进来。”说着但丁从抽屉里拿出一个包装盒，打开盖子一个红色的跳蛋静静地躺在里面。

但丁先用润滑剂涂满手指，半魔人的身体不存在松弛的问题，反而每次做爱前都必须扩张充分。平时这项工作都是维吉尔来做，但丁做起来有些生疏，试了好几次才把两根手指放进去，前列腺的位置很好找，才刺激了几下但丁就开始呼吸急促大腿发软，接着他拿出那枚维吉尔买回来就没怎么用过的跳蛋，涂满了润滑剂以后慢慢推进体内。

维吉尔趴在一旁，看着但丁跪趴在床上自己扩张以后把跳蛋吞进去，只留下电线在体外，就在但丁还在适应体内硬物的时候，维吉尔用爪子按上了开关，但丁就像离开水的鱼一样弹了起来，他双手在空中胡乱地抓着，然后一把抓住维吉尔甩到他眼前的尾巴。

直接开到最大档的振动让但丁一时失语，他想夺回控制器但是被维吉尔按在床上，阴茎在没有任何触碰的情况下高高翘起，维吉尔趴在但丁身上，跟着振动用他的屁股和大腿磨蹭起自己始终高高翘起的阴茎，尾巴尖不断抖动。

事实证明就算变成了猫，维吉尔还是维吉尔，就在但丁被跳蛋折磨到快要高潮的时候，维吉尔又突然关上了开关，但丁被吊的不上不下，正难受着，维吉尔那巨大的龟头顶住了他的穴口。

“等一下！”但丁惊呼一声，被叫停的维吉尔不爽的咬了他耳朵一口，巨大的牙齿并没有伤到但丁。但丁拉住电线，把跳蛋拽出来，双手把屁股分开，朝维吉尔讨好地笑了笑，“现在可以了。”

维吉尔终于如愿以偿，巨大的阴茎插进了但丁体内，在重力帮助下插进去一大半，肠道包裹住这个比平时还大了不少的家伙。然而但丁觉得自己已经呼吸困难了，维吉尔还在试图把胯向前挺。

但丁伸手向一人一兽相连的位置，毛茸茸的触感中一个又硬又热的东西格外醒目。维吉尔的阴茎竟然还有一截没插进来，已经习惯了人类尺寸的肠道又被顶开。但丁在自己肚子上摸到了一个硬硬的凸起，是维吉尔的屌在他体内的位置。

完全进入但丁体内后，维吉尔发出阵阵震耳的咆哮，但丁大腿一个劲打颤，刚刚就在高潮边缘的身体随着耳边的巨响颤抖着到达了巅峰，精液不受控制从阴茎流出。肠道紧缩着夹住了体内存在感鲜明的巨物，发情期的大猫随即把精液播撒在但丁体内。

但丁感觉有些不对劲时已经晚了。维吉尔巨大的阴茎在他体内抽送，重重压迫到前列腺，灭顶的快感让但丁发出呻吟。变成大猫的维吉尔比人类时掌控欲更强，他用牙齿咬住但丁后颈的皮肤，低吼通过皮肤更直观转递给但丁。

能直面魔王的猎人此刻变成了猎物，任凭身上大猫啃咬他的皮肤，承受着体内巨大的快感，发出呜咽。维吉尔的尾巴兴奋地不断甩动，最后卷起但丁的脚踝，绒毛瘙挠他的脚心，但丁脚趾蜷缩发出母猫一样的呻吟。

维吉尔射了太多在他的肠道里，但丁觉得自己的肚子里满满的，装的都是他哥哥的精液，正因为他屁股高高抬起的姿势流向深处。把他完全撑开的阴茎还是又热又硬，几乎没有不应期，庆幸维吉尔本质上并不是雪豹，鸡巴上没有倒刺，但是柱身表面的凸起反复碾压着他的前列腺，也堵住了精液唯一出去的通道，只能从缝隙里被挤出来。

但丁把脸埋进枕头，呻吟声被吸收了大半，他觉得自己体内深处有一个不确认是否存在的卵巢正排出成熟的卵子，试图和精子结合，以怀上这座事务所实际上食物链顶端猎食者的后代。

他一时消化不了过多的快感，扭动着塌陷的腰想从那根捕食者的阴茎上逃开。然而维吉尔用他此时厚实巨大的爪子按住他凹陷的腰窝，紧接着但丁就被翻了过来，他看到自己小腹鼓胀，腹肌上被顶起一块，但丁把手放在自己的肚子上，隔着皮肤和肌肉摸着那根操得他流水不止的兽茎。

维吉尔圆溜溜的眼睛离近了看起来像是半透明的宝石。兽瞳直视着但丁，腰不断拉伸，虽然射了很多仍然不见缩小的阴茎在但丁体内不断进出。

猫科动物的交配是短暂的，但显然半魔人并不受这个限制。但丁觉得自己已经射空了，但体内的大家伙还是又硬又热，把他完全撑开一点空隙都没有。

但丁用腿夹住维吉尔的腰，维吉尔变成动物后越发纤细的腰迸发出源源不断的力量，但丁把下身贴紧了维吉尔肚子上的毛发，柔软的绒毛摩擦着他的阴茎、阴囊，舒服得让他控制不住自己甜腻的呻吟声，又一次高潮后但丁感受到了一股尿意，并且愈演愈烈。

“维…维吉尔！”但丁用已经有些沙哑的声音呼喊自己沉迷播种的哥哥，这会儿功夫他又射了两发在他体内，“我想……让我…”尽管小腹酸痛，但丁还是有些最基本的羞耻心，一时不知道怎么开口说自己想上厕所。

维吉尔不知疲倦地用阴茎顶开弟弟的肠道，但丁的双腿被猛兽结实有力的下肢分开，像青蛙一样大大地张开摊在床上，小腿不时抽动。被过度使用的后穴已经装不下更多的精液，红肿的穴口不断吐出乳白色的精液。

维吉尔长着倒刺的舌头一下下舔着但丁的脖颈，锋利的犬齿蹭过但丁不断上下滚动的喉结。炽热的呼吸喷在他的胸口，紧接着维吉尔用牙齿之间的缝隙勾住他敏感的乳头，牙齿相互摩擦让但丁一瞬间感觉生命受到威胁。

但丁呼吸一滞，反弓起腰，维吉尔用近乎掠夺的方式把他又一次推上巅峰，被摩擦到红肿的龟头顶端铃口开合几下，射出来的不是精液而且浅黄色的液体，尿液不受控制随着维吉尔抽插的节奏淌出，但丁想控制自己失禁的状况，下身收紧更裹住了体内进出的巨物。

但丁奋力挣扎但是被维吉尔死死压住，动弹不得。只能任凭维吉尔再次把他腹腔灌满。但丁抽搐几下翻着白眼，困意席卷而来，这一夜显得格外漫长，维吉尔终于发泄够了兽欲，优雅地整理自己胸前和前肢的毛发，然后搂着但丁用粗糙的舌头拨弄他耳后的头发。

但丁蹭了蹭维吉尔放在他脸旁边的大爪子，呼噜几声陷入梦乡。至于一觉醒来恢复了人形的维吉尔继续用他插在体内一晚上的阴茎处理晨勃，那是醒来以后的事了。


End file.
